


A Birthday Party

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, M/M, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, parental logince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil gets invited to his best friend’s birthday! Also their dads are single and gay





	A Birthday Party

Patton pulled up to the elementary school, parking in his and his son’s designated pick up spot. He knew the students would be let out any minute, and his little boy would come barreling over. With a smile, he slid out of the car and waited, his eyes scanning over the mass of students exiting the school. Once he saw his son he leaned down slightly, watching as he hurried toward him and flowed right into his arms to give him a big hug. 

“How was school today, Kiddo?” He asked, giving him a loving squeeze before turning to help the small boy up into the back and into his booster seat. 

“Was good.” Virgil said softly, letting his dad hoist him up into his spot. 

“That’s great, Virge! Let’s head home and you can tell me about it.” Patton gave his son’s hair a little ruffling before making sure he had buckled himself in correctly and then closing his door. 

It took a little while in the car for the shy boy to calm down from the day, his dad always giving him as much time as he needed. But once he was ready, Virgil started telling him everything that had happened. What they learned, what they did at recess, everything. And Patton was more than happy to listen. 

They had made it all the way home when Virgil had reached the end of the story, him sliding out of the car with his bag when he remembered the last thing. “Oh! And this!” He said suddenly, reaching into his backpack to hand Patton a red envelope. 

Patton was a bit confused, what on earth could this be? A red envelope from the school? But upon closer inspection it was clear that the word “Virgil” on the outside was written by someone rather new to holding a pen. He flipped it over and saw it was sealed with an actual wax seal. 

Patton sat down at the table before opening it, Virgil scampering up onto the chair next to him. He popped the seal off half way so he could remove what was inside. 

Hear ye! Hear ye! You are invited to the royal party celebrating the 8th birthday of Brave Knight-Prince Sir Roman Noble! All Princesses and Knights welcome to attend! 

He couldn’t help but smile at the themed invite, the card adorned with a knight’s shield and crown in the center. Patton flipped it over to find the pertinent information, the date & time, address, and contact information. He turned to Virgil. 

“A birthday party! Are you excited to go?” The dad asked, smiling from ear to ear. 

Virgil was smiling his small shy smile, looking up at him. “Yeah, it’s for Roman. He’s my best friend.” He nodded a few times. 

“Aw, that’s great! We can go pick out a present for him and I’m sure you will have a great time over there!” 

Virgil’s eyes suddenly widened. “…I’ve never been over there before. What if it’s scary?” 

“I’m sure it won’t be scary, Virge. It’ll be a bunch of your friends.” Patton said softly. 

“But what if there’s monsters? What if something happens?” He answered, fear in his big shiny eyes. 

“…Would you feel better if I came too?” He offered, Virgil immediately nodding, his expression pleading. 

“Alright, Kiddo. Let me give Roman’s parents a call and make sure that’s alright, ok?” 

“Ok. Thanks, Dad.” Virgil took his bag and moved to leave the table, going toward his room. 

Patton looked at the backside of the invitation, entering the number into his cell phone and hitting call. The phone rang exactly twice before he heard a clear, precise voice. 

“Hello, you’ve reached the phone of Logan Noble.” 

Patton paused, waiting for a beep.

“…Hello? Is someone there?” 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! …I thought you were a recording.” Patton’s cheeks turning bright red.

“…Ah, I see. No, this is Logan. May I ask who I am speaking to?” 

“My name is Patton Goode, my son Virgil was invited to Roman’s birthday party.”

“Oh, yes. Roman has definitely mentioned your son’s name. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes, you see… Uh.. Well, Virgil can be a little shy and nervous. And he’s never been over to your house before, so he wanted me to ask if it would be alright if I came along to the party with him. I can stay out of the way, I just know he’d be able to relax a bit more if I was nearby and he could check in with me from time to time.” Patton explained, hoping his explanation didn’t sound odd. 

“Ah, I see. That is not a problem, I know Roman would very much want Virgil to attend, and i’m sure everyone will be happier if he is comfortable and able to enjoy himself.” 

“Thank you so much! I’ll let Virgil know, and we will see you on Saturday!” 

“Yes, see you both then.” 

Patton hung up the phone, still rather embarrassed that he had mistaken Roman’s Father for a voicemail… But his voice was so even and calm.. He couldn’t really blame himself for the mistake. 

Later in the week, Patton took Virgil to the store to get a gift for his friend, his son insisting that he had to get him something Disney. And once that was handled and wrapped up in a big Disney bow, it was only a day or so before they were walking up to the address on the back of the invite. 

Patton knocked on the door, a timid Virgil clinging to his side. The door flew open pretty quickly, him having to look down to see an excited little boy with a huge toothy grin looking back at them. 

“Virgil! I’m so glad you’re here! And hi Mr. Virgil’s dad!” Roman said. Patton couldn’t help but smile, looking down at the boy wearing a red sash and plastic crown, as well as holding a foam sword in his hand. 

“Hello Roman! Happy birthday, Kiddo!” Patton said happily. 

“Thank you! Come on, Virgil! We have to get your dress up pieces!” Roman said excitedly, happily taking Virgil’s hand and leading him inside, Virgil giving his dad a smile as he ran off with him. Patton gave him an encouraging nod as he stepped in behind him and shut the door, looking around for a place to set down their gift. 

“The gift table is just over here, thank you.” Came a familiar voice, …one that could easily be mistaken for a recording. 

Patton spun around to see a tall, sharp man standing there, seeming like he was studying him. He gave him a quick once over himself, noting his slacks, tie, and serious glasses… The only thing out of place was the plastic crown sitting atop his head.

“Oh thank you!” He smiled warmly as he moved over to the table and set the gift down, holding out a hand for the man to shake. “Nice to meet you, I’m Virgil’s dad, Patton Goode.”

Logan took his outstretched hand and returned with a firm handshake. “Likewise. I’m Logan Noble.”

“Seems you’re also the King of this castle.” Patton gave a little chuckle.

Logan actually gave a slight blush at that, his eyes flicking upward to the crown on his head. “…I suppose so. Roman insisted I participate.” 

“I think it’s sweet of you. This is a lovely party.” Patton smiled even wider. 

“Thank you, Mr. Virgil’s Dad!” Came that excited voice once again, drawing both men’s eyes to the source. 

Roman had returned with Virgil, the smaller boy now wearing a paper crown and holding a little foam shield and hiding ever so slightly behind his much more confident friend. 

“You have to play too!” Roman added, looking up at Patton. 

“Roman, Mr. Goode does not have to dress up if he does not wish to.” Logan was quick to interject. But before Roman could pout, Patton piped up. 

“I’d be happy to, Sir Roman, Knight-Prince.” Patton gave a sweeping bow, Roman’s face lighting up. “What shall I be?” 

“Umm…” Roman looked over him a moment. “Can you tie that into a sash?” He pointed up at the cardigan tied around Patton’s shoulders. Patton loosened the little knot keeping it there and  slipped one arm through, it now tied over his chest and hanging down from one shoulder. 

“How’s that?” 

“Perfect!” Roman bounced once on his feet before running off down a hallway, then coming back after only a few moments with another plastic crown. “Here!” 

Patton took the crown that matched his and Logan’s, placing it atop his head. 

“Yeah! Now you and Papa are the Kings!” He clapped excitedly. Patton and Logan glanced at each other with light blushes, but before anymore could be said there was another knock at the door and Roman rushed off to answer it. 

They all watched as Roman let in another pair of friends, twins Valerie and Thomas from up the street. “Hi Valerie! Hi Thomas! Do you want to be Knights or Princesses or both?” He asked excitedly. 

“I want to be a Knight!” Valerie immediately answered.

“Can I be both?” Thomas asked. 

“Of course!” Roman ran off to the chest that held all the costume pieces and came back with a sword and shield for Valerie and a tutu and a sword for Thomas. “Now come on! Let’s go play!” Roman rushed back past them, grabbing Virgil on the way, and led the newcomers out to the yard to go play with the other kids. Leaving the two stunned adults in a blushing silence. 

“…Could I get you something to drink?” Logan asked, turning back toward the kitchen. 

“…Yes, please.” Patton simply nodded and followed him. 

A couple glasses of ice water later and the two “Kings” headed into the backyard to keep an eye on all the Knights, Princesses, Knight-Princesses, and Princess-Knights. Luckily enough, there was a set of outdoor furniture with an umbrella out on the back patio, a perfect spot for them to settle and keep their eye on the kids running around.

They sat quietly for a bit, both pointedly ignoring the situation that had occurred, before Patton broke their silence. 

“…You have a lovely home, by the way.” He said warmly, looking back at him with a sincere smile. 

“Thank you, that is very kind.” Logan returned a soft smile, before letting out a very light breath of a laugh. “…I have to admit that Roman was honestly a rather big part in the decorating. He has much more of an eye for that than I do.” 

Patton let out a little giggle. “I think if I had Virgil do that, our whole house would look like Halloween.” 

Logan smiled, nodding as he glanced over at their sons playing with their friends, before turning back to him. “Well, that would certainly be quite a design choice. But assuming that you didn’t have a problem with it… You or your partner.” 

“Oh, I don’t have a partner. It is just Virgil and I.” Patton explained. 

“Ah, I see. …My apologies.” Logan seemed embarrassed. 

“No no, it’s no problem.” Patton quickly responded.

Logan nodded, slowly adding. “I do understand that. It is also just Roman and myself here.” 

Patton’s immediate response was to blush slightly, but he quickly lifted his drink to hold it out for a toast. “Well… To single dads then.” 

Logan raised a slightly confused eyebrow, but lifted his glass and clinked it against Patton’s. “To single dads.”

Patton realized as he did it that was a bit of a strange action, but his body often did things before his brain caught up. He blushed darker and looked away from Logan, not wanting him to see the red of his cheeks. 

“I didn’t realize it was an accolade that warranted toasting, but I appreciate the camaraderie.” Logan said simply, shrugging and allowing Patton a moment to collect his thoughts.

“…Wow, Logan. If you keep using words like that, I’m going to start thinking you’re one of the dinosaurs with the biggest vocabulary!” Patton said, a smile overtaking his face. 

Logan blinked, unsure how those words made sense in that order. “…I’m sorry, what?” 

“A thesaurus!” Patton said loudly, obviously proud of himself. 

Logan sat still for a long moment, synapses firing like mad as he connected all of what Patton had just said to him. He wasn’t sure if it was the joke itself, doubtful, or simply the earnestness and how easily it came to Patton… But Logan couldn’t help but let out a sincere laugh, bringing his hand to his mouth. Patton’s entire face lit up, clapping his hands together in joy as he watched the very serious man let out such amusement. And he was more than eager to make it happen again.

The rest of the party seemed to go by fairly quickly, Logan and Patton spending the majority of it talking and getting to know each other as they kept an eye on the kids. After a while, the cake, singing, and presents were all through and the kids slowly started to be picked up by their parents. Roman thanked all of his friends again as they left, making sure they kept their dress up pieces to take home. Patton and Virgil stayed behind until everyone else had left, them finally heading out after insisting they help them clean up. Once they’d done as much as they could, they found themselves standing at the front door, saying goodbyes. 

“Thanks, Virgil! Thanks Mr. Virgil’s Dad!” Roman said happily, giving his small friend a hug. 

“Of course, Kiddo! Thanks for letting me stay for your party!” Patton said with a smile, looking down at the happy Knight-Prince.

“Uh-huh! You and Virgil should come over more often!” He said excitedly. 

“Oh? Uh.. I mean, we’d be happy to. If it’s ok with your Dad, of course.” Patton said, a bit of a blush already forming on his cheeks.

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but his overexcited son beat him to the punch. “He’ll say yes! I think he really likes you a lot! You made him laugh and Papa almost never laughs!” 

Patton’s cheeks darkened noticeably, but he had nothing on the bright red that had overtaken the entirety of Logan’s face. 

Roman and Virgil were of course completely oblivious to what was happening with their dads, simply going back to talking to each other animatedly when Patton turned to Logan, finding the blush on his face both adorable and endearing… So he just decided to go for it. 

“Um… I know this is a little, uh… Maybe you and I could grab a coffee sometime?” Patton asked, quietly and shyly.

“…I’d like that.” Logan gave an embarrassed smile, but nodded and began to lead Roman out so they could walk them to their car.

—

It was some months later that a Saturday afternoon found Logan sitting on a park bench. He was looking fondly off into the grass, watching the children play. He had been sitting awhile when an older woman came and sat beside him. 

“…Lovely day, isn’t it?” She said, looking over at him with a warm smile. 

“Indeed. It’s quite nice to be outside when it’s like this.” He nodded. 

“Definitely.” She turned back to look at the all children playing. “I just couldn’t keep my granddaughter inside on such a nice day. And she just loves the playground.” 

“Oh, I completely understand. I don’t think I could have kept the boys inside even if I had wished to.” 

“Aw, which ones are your’s?” 

Logan gestured off into the park, smiling over the sight of Patton playing in the grass with Virgil and Roman. The three of them were laughing and running around, just enjoying the day. 

“Oh, how sweet.” She gave a soft laugh. “All three of them?” 

Logan had a soft, fond expression. “…Yes. All three of them.” 


End file.
